


Thinking about you

by Mycroffed



Series: The Airport Happenings [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Ottery-Saint-Mary AU, Small accidents, Thinking about each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycroffed/pseuds/Mycroffed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three days after their first meeting, Martin and Tony can't stop thinking about each other. The other proves to be such a distraction that some small accidents happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking about you

It had been three days since Martin had brought Tony home with the MJN Air plane (should he call it a plane? It was more like a box with wings hold together with tape). He was working in the cellar on his favorite car. Well, working.... It was more like taking everything apart and putting everything together again. He was just taking out the entire engine to disassemble it when his mind trailed off to Martin.

What would he be doing right now? Would he be flying? Or just sleeping in his house, between flights, making sure he got enough sleep? He had been fussing that day, only three nights ago, when Tony had been in Ireland with him. Martin had insisted on sleeping for at least an hour, so that he would be in his legal hours. It caused the flight to have a delay of an hour, but Tony didn't really mind. He had enjoyed being with Martin. He might have been insecure, but he was really cute when he was blushing. Or stuttering. Or even doing nothing for that part. And God, he had been marvellous in bed! Tony hadn't been able to whipe the smile of his face for hours after Martin was gone.

It was only when his arms started to cramp that Tony realised he was still holding the engine. He quickly put it down and tried to take a look inside of the car. All he saw was Martin's face, reflected on the bottom.

 

_________________________

 

Martin was doing a man with a van job. He had to move this piano from Fitton to Ottery-Saint-Mary. It was an advantage that he could pick his own jobs and that he was his own boss in a way, but on the other side there was a lot of time free to think. And even though Martin was really trying to avoid the subject, he could not stop thinking about Tony.

It would be six am right now for him. Would he already be awake? Or would he be sleeping (and maybe dreaming about him)? Martin pushed that thought back immediately. They had spent one night together and it was not like he was some perfect ideal Tony could chase. He had read about the billionaire's love life. It had been filled with one night stands and sexual harrasements. Why would he be any different? Why would Tony Stark, one of the famous Avengers, ring him back? Martin knew perfectly well his ginger hair, his freckles and his blushes weren't really attractive to people and above that he also stuttered.

The horn of a car disturbed his thoughts (probably for the best) and the pilot realised that he was in the middle of the road, standing there, contemplating his night with Tony. He quickly ran back to his van, opening the back and taking the piano out, just making sure it was still undamaged. While doing so, to occupy his mind, he tried to remember how Tony's kisses felt on his neck and his stomach and anywhere at all really.

 

________________________

 

Tony didn't really feel like working on his car anymore. After a quick calculation, he was fairly certain it was about one pm now in England and that Martin would definately be awake now (provided that he was in England of course). He two men had exchanged phone numbers at the end of the evening, but Martin had added that he rarely turned it on and gave him his emailadress as well, so that he could contact the pilot in a free way.

Tony had the feeling that the captain didn't really want to keep contact, making it so hard to get in touch with him. He played with the idea of composing an email, but after a couple of attempts, he decided he wasn't able to express his thoughts exactly like they formed in his head. He wasn't good at this. Pepper always handeled the emotional stuff. In the end, he decided to send Martin a text, just to check if the number was right.

_Hey, I hope you got home alright. How are you? X Tony_

He reread it a couple of times. It sounded casual, without sounding uninterested. Just before he sent it, he removed the 'x', not sure if they got to that stage yet.

 

________________________

 

Martin was dragged back to the present whenhe felt a sharp pain in his foot. He had managed to become so distracted that he had allowed himself to 1) drop the piano on his foot and 2) get a boner in public.

He took out his phone, who had decided to recieve a text at the same moment, to try and call either Douglas or Arthur (he prefered Arthur) and convince them to help him out.

 'This is MJN Air, First Officer Douglas Richardson speaking.'

'Douglas. Hi. Is Arthur there?'

'Hello Martin. How are you? Enjoying your day off?'

'Well, I actually need Arthur's help. When are you landing?'

'We'll arrive in Fitton airport in half an hour. Why?'

'Can I please speak to Arthur? I need to ask him a favor.'

'Sure.'

'And could you, by any chance, maybe close your ears?'

'I don't really think that's very wise, since I'm flying an aeroplane.'

The conversation continued and in the end, Arthur as well as Douglas were coming as soon as they had landed to help him out.

After getting the piano off his foot (it might be broken) he took a look at his text.

  _Hey, I hope you got home alright. How are you? Tony_

Martin couldn't help but smile. In fact, he was still grinning like an idiot, trying to come up with a decent reply that wouldn't worry the engineer when Arthur and Douglas showed up. (Luckily, the boner had been long gone by then.)

'So, how is our favorite captain doing?' Douglas started, but as soon as he looked at Martin, he gave him a questioning look and asked why he was grinning like an idiot when he had dropped a piano on his foot.

Martin ignored him and made sure everything was secure before they left.

While they were driving on their way to Ottery-Saint-Mary, Martin composed a text to Tony, one he felt comfortable with and was certain about that it wouldn't worry or upset Tony.

_Enjoying my day off. And you? Martin_

 

_________________________

 

'Jarvis, are you awake?' Tony suddenly felt the need to check on the pilot. It had been half an hour since he had sent that text to Martin and yet there was still no reply. He was used to people reacting to every mutter coming out of his mouth so when he had no text from the captain a minute later, he decided to check if he was still airborne. He couldn't really fly a plane and texting at the same time, could he?

'For you, sir, always.'

'I want you to check the flighhtplans from MJN Air. Are they still flying? Is Martin still on the plane?' Any assistant would have looked weird at him and accused him of stalking, but not Jarvis, not his British computer programme that could do almost everything.

'A flight from MJN landed half an hour ago, sir, but Captain Crieff was not on the plane. He had a day off.'

'Then why isn't he answering?' The billionaire asked. It was a useless question really, since he was asking a machine who knew as much about human interactions as he did.

Just when he was about to sent another text, he heard the sound for an incoming message.

Enjoying my day off. And you? Martin

Tony sighed happily. He felt relieved that not only the number turned out to be correct, but also that he had recieved an answer that sounded normal.

He was probably worrying over nothing. Martin was an adult, he could take care of himself, Tony tried to convince himself. He still couldn't forget the ribs he had felt when he had hugged the pilot, or how skinny the guy was. Of course he was muscled: it was obvious the man either trained daily or did something else, but there had been a sharp edge, like the captain didn't really eat enough to replace most of the calories he burned.

If Martin ever comes back here, Tony promised himself, I'm going to take him to a restaurant where you can eat as much as you want. Nothing fancy, just food. Just taking the edge off.

_Just working. Doesn't really go as well as hoped. I keep thinking about you. Tony_

Was that too much? He pushed the send button without thinking it over and just hoped Martin wouldn't freak out. After all, it was just a text.

 

______________________________

 

After they had delivered the piano, Douglas had insisted on driving Martin to the hospital. He had been limping so badly that even the pubowner had noticed it. Even though the captain had tried to stop his first officer, Douglas hadn't listened and Martin, after all, was in no state to argue or drive himself off to somewhere else. He couldn't even stand on his foot, let alone drive a car!

So it was only when they had arrived and were waiting for a nurse that Martin thought about checking his phone again. There was a text from Tony.

_Just working. Doesn't really go as well as hoped. I keep thinking about you. Tony_

Martin blushed as he read it.

Of course Douglas noticed it and asked: 'What is it? Text from your boyfriend?'

'He's not my boyfriend.'

'Of course not, he is just a man who has slept with you and then, three days later, texts you that...' The pilot leaned in the read the text over Martin's shoulder. 'That he thinks about you while he's working.'

'He's not my boyfriend. Why would he want to be my boyfriend?'

'Who knows, but I do recognise the signs. By the way, Martin, you never told me how you dropped the piano on your foot.'

'It doesn't matter.'

'Surely it does. Come on, Martin, for me.'

'It really isn't important. I was just thinking about Tony and then...' The captain put his hands in front of his mouth, like he wanted to stop the words coming out of it.

'So...' Douglas teased. 'You were just thinking about the man you said wasn't your boyfriend. Are you sure?'

'Yes, Douglas. Look, does this really have to be discussed right now? I pro-'

'Mr. Martin Crieff?' A nurse interupted the two men.

'I'm surprised you didn't put down 'captain Martin Crieff',' Douglas whispered.

Martin chose to ignore his first officer and tried to get up as well as possible. The nurse noticed that her patient was having a bit of trouble and immediately stepped in for help. A wheelchair was brought in and Martin sat down as they brought him to the doctor. During the investigation all he could think about was how he didn't send Tony a text.

 

_____________________________

 

It had been two hours now, since Tony had sent his last text. And still there was no reply. He was getting worried now. A tiny bit.

'Jarvis, check if Martin is flying somewhere.'

'Yes, sir.'

'Maybe just do a complete check up, I want to know where he is.'

While his butler did his research, Tony allowed his thoughts to trail back to buissines. The car in front of him was still in bits and pieces and even though he really didn't want to work on it any more, he still had to clean it up a bit, or he would have an angry Pepper to deal with when she got back from work.

It was while doing that, that Jarvis informed him that he had some new information concerning Martin.

'Martin Crieff has just been checked in to the Fitton hospital. He is right now in the doctor's office.'

What was Martin doing in a hospital? Did something happen? Tony was out of his mind of worry. Did Douglas have anything to do with it? If it was the case, he would make sure that the old pilot would get what he deserved. He was tempted to send Martin a text asking what had happened, but decided not to, since he didn't want to come over all stalker-like. After all, Martin had not yet met his AI.

So instead, he got out his Iron Man suit, climbed into it and prepared himself to fly to England. Yup, definately not a stalker.

 

______________________________

 

It took a while for the doctors to prepare a room so that they could give Martin a plaster (he had been right, his foot was broken) but in the end, they managed. It was almost eight p.m. now and even though he didn't really do any hard work today, he felt completely drained.

He was trying very hard not to fall asleep and only the presence of Douglas next to him prevented him from doing so.

'You don't have to stay here with me,' the captain muttered.

'And leave you here, on your own?' Douglas exclaimed. 'Aren't we friends, after all these years?'

Martin nodded after a slight hesitation, not knowing what Douglas was up to.

'This is what friends do, Martin. Look after each other. Plus, it's very usefull that you owe me a collosal favour.'

'That's what it's all about, isn't it? You just want me to owe you!'

'Oh, Martin. Of course not. It's just that I don't want an angry Iron Man standing at my door because I abandoned you.'

'W-w-why would he do that?'

'You're his boyfriend,' Douglas sighed. 'Wouldn't you go to America when something had happened to Tony? Or be angry with Pepper if she had left him alone in a hospital?'

He thought about this. He had to admit that the first officer had a point. He just hoped that it would never get this far. But then again, Tony was an avenger. There would come a point that he would have to fight. And with fighting always came the risk of getting injured. But no, he shouldn't think about this yet. First, he had to worry about his own foot. If it really was broken, this would mean that he couldn't fly or work as a man with a van for at least six weeks. How would he get round?

The doctor came in and disturbed Martin's thoughts that way and maybe that was for the best.

'Mr. Crieff, we have some good news for you and some bad news. Your foot isn't broken, but there is a crack in one of the bones. It should take approximately three weeks to heal, provided that you give it enough rest. Do you have someone you can move in with?'

'C-c-can't I continue to live on my own?'

'You have to give it complete rest the first couple of days, so you will need someone to look after you. If there's no-one available, you can stay in the hospital for a couple more days.'

Martin turned white at that proposal. The mere thought of the extra cost it would bring to stay longer. He turned to Douglas, who was already nodding, knowing what the pilot was about to ask.

'You can stay with me, Martin. It's no problem.'

'Thank you, Douglas.'

'Very well,' said the doctor. 'We'll give you your plaster and after that you can go home, sir. There's no need to keep you here. But remember: no moving, no stairs, no walking. Only resting.'

 

______________________________

 

It was getting near eight o'clock local time when Jarvis told Tony that Martin had left the hospital. The pilot had an injury in his foot and had to rest for the next three weeks.

Excellent, Tony thought. Now I can look after him.

'Jarvis, sent Martin this text: 'Are you alright? Heard you were in the hospital. Tony.' Tell me when he replies.'

After having done that, Jarvis returned to flying the suit. There was an autopilot function and even though Tony was reluctant to use it, after a couple of hours of flying over the Atlantic, he got so bored and tired that he had tried to take a nap in the suit, using said autopilot.

The only disasvantage to using it was that he had an awefull lot of time on his hands. Even though he was really close now (only an hour away from Fitton) he still had to fly. So he did the most obvious: he thought about Martin.

How did the captain manage to hurt his foot? Did he drop something on it? Did someone drive him over? If that was the case, he would find out and that person would get a visit of a very angry Iron Man. How could that possibly have happened?

Still thinking about this, Jarvis interrupted him with a message of Martin.

_I'm fine. Hurt my foot a bit. I'm staying with Douglas for a while. If I'm dead, you know whose fault it is. ;-) Martin. Ps. How did you know?_

Getting really close now and after telling Jarvis to look up Douglas' adress, he answered the text.

_I'm in the neighbourhood, can I come and say hello? Tony_

Tony suddenly had doubts: maybe he shouldn't have come over. Maybe he just should have stayed in America and waited there for the results of the examinations to come in. It was not like he didn't have the means to find out. Now he would have to figure out what to tell them and give them a reason why he was in the area. He was here on a buissines trip (it was a standard lie) and he heard because... Pepper was following his records? No that sounded too much like a stalker at work. Maybe... He asked Carolyn to let him know if anything happened to Martin. But then he would still have to call her and ask her. Maybe it was just the easiest to tell the truth. He wanted to text or even call and Jarvis told him and then he decided to fly over.

_Yes, of course. It would be lovely to see you again. Martin._

 

_______________________________

 

Tony will be coming!

Martin felt a glimpse of happiness before his brain started to work. How come that Tony was in the area but didn't tell him till now? And how did he know that the captain had broken his foot? It was like he was stalking him. Was he?

Oh please, begged Martin to any god who wanted to listen. Please don't let him be a stalker. Please let me, for once, have some luck.

When the bell rang, Martin wanted to jump up and run to the door, like an overexcited teenager on a second date.

 But Douglas had seen that reaction coming and immediately said: 'You. Sit down.' After which he left for the door.

Muffled voices came floating from the hall. It didn't take very long before Martin recognised the sound of Iron Man's suit and soon, Tony himself followed.

'Tony!' He exclaimed. 'Did you fly all the way over here?'

'Yes. My AI, I asked him to keep an eye on you and when he told me you were in hospital I was worried so I decided to fly down here. I wanted to know how you were.' He stepped closer to the chair where the pilot was sitting, leaned over and kissed him passionately, like they hadn't seen each other in ages instead of three days. Not that Martin minded.

'But...' He knew that he had some kind of argument. 'You did it for me? And who is your AI by the way?'

'Jarvis, say hello to Martin, will you.'

Out of the suit, a British voice came and said on a monotone tone: 'Hello, captain Crieff.'

'He's-he's in your suit? H-h-how?'

'Does it really matter right now? Because all I want to know is how this happened. How did you break your foot?'

'I didn't. Technically.' Martin smiled. 'I dropped a piano on it and now there's a crack in one of the bones.'

'You? Y-you dropped a piano? On your foot?' Tony was trying his best not to laugh at Martin in his face. He knew how terrible that felt.

'Well, it was partly your fault as well.'

'How could I ever? I wasn't even there!'

'I was thinking about you and then I forgot I had a piano in my hands.' The captain turned red.

'You forgo- never mind.' Tony saw the hurt look on Martin's face and couldn't resist but kiss the poor man. Kiss the redness away, kiss the shame away. Make him forget everything.

They were good on their way when a cough brought them back to reality.

'Maybe you should get a room.' Douglas was standing in the doorway with a dissaproving look on his face. 'I really don't need to see it.'

Still kissing, Tony picked his captain up and dissapeared into one of the rooms in Douglas' house, leaving him behind, pretty sure that they wouldn't come out of there for a while. All Douglas could do was shout after the most cautious man of the duo.

'Remember, complete bedrest!'

He heard a whisper, followed by a giggle and Douglas was pretty sure Tony just reassured Martin that they wouldn't leave the bed. Great. This was going to be a wonderful evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this couple and I'd love to write more about them, but I'm not completely sure yet. Do you guys want more? Please let me know in the comments c:  
> Anyway. Thanks for reading, leaving kudo's and commenting. Have a wonderful day c:  
> X


End file.
